With the upgrading of LED display products, the integrated display device has the characteristics of small size and convenient installation. The display device is generally mounted on the wall, which has become the popular way to mount the LED display screen. Since the LED display screen is mounted on the wall, the previous ways to maintain it from the back are no longer applicable.
For the maintenance of such LED display screen, maintenance is performed in front of the screen. However, the display devices used in the prior art include an iron piece is disposed at the rear of the module and the module may be drawn out with a large magnet. Such arrangement of the device leads to a complicated operation and likelihood of damage to the LED, and requires manual maintenance due to its inability to perform automatic maintenance.